dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Travel
utilizando seu poder de transpor as dimensões.]] link AURA Base Cost 400 Factor Cost 6 Alcance Especial Tipo dados O poder Dimension Travel (Viagem dimensional) permite transpor as barreiras dimensionais. O personagem usando o poder some de sua dimensão e aparece na outra, no local correspondente. Há 3 funções básicas para o poder: Viagem, Banição e Evocação. Viagem Isto permite que o usuário e alvos voluntários viajem para outra dimensão. Para se teleportar, joga-se APs de Dimension Travel como AV e INT ou Occultist (Occult Knowledge) como EV. Se tem-se a vantagem Area Knowledge relativa a dimensão específica, e APs de Dimension Travel igual ou superior a distancia dimensional, o teste para Viagem é desnecessário. e a primeira leva de heróis a serem conhecidos como Combatentes da Liberdade viajando para a dimensão da Terra X.]] A OV é a distância dimensional + o peso sendo transportado (em APs) e a RV é a familiariedade do usuário com o destino (ver tabela abaixo). (Combinado com o poder Warp, o peso pode ser ignorado e ser considerado zero). RAPs indicam sucesso. Esse é um dos raros casos onde a perícia age como EV e o poder age como AV. Banição Isto permite banir um oponente ou objeto para outra dimensão. Para seres vivos, joga-se AV/EV APs de Dimension Travel contra a INFL/SPIRIT ou peso em APs do oponente (o que for maior) ou peso em APs (para objetos). Se usa-se algo que o ser em questão odeia ou teme, a Banição tem -2 colunas na OV/RV como bonus. Se os RAPs conseguidos são iguais ou maiores que a RV, o ser ou objeto é banido. Um ser ou objeto não pode retornar a dimensão anterior se não possui APs de Dimension Travel superiores aos RAPs conseguidos na jogada que o baniu. Evocação Isto permite evocar um ser vivo ou objeto de outra dimensão para a do usuário. Para seres vivos voluntários, joga-se contra a distancia dimensional ou peso em APs da vítima (o que for maior). Se o alvo é involuntário, joga-se contra INFL/SPIRIT ou peso em APs da vítima (o que for maior). Se usa-se algo que o ser em questão aprecia, a Evocação tem -2 colunas na OV/RV como bonus. Para objetos a OV/RV será o peso em APs. Se os RAPs conseguidos são iguais ou maiores que a RV, o ser ou objeto é evocado. Distâncias dimensionais Aqui uma maneira fácil e rápida de saber a distancia dimensional. Observe a figura ao lado (clique para ampliar). No centro do desenho está a dimensão da Terra. Ela é arrodeada por 7 dimensões em sua imediata vizinhança: O 4º Mundo (Apokolips/Nova Genesis), BGTZL (dimensão da legionária Etérea), Dimensão dos Controladores , Darkworld , A Terra escondida, O Mundo de Mera , Themyscira (Ilha Paraíso) e Skartaris. A distância para quaiquer destas dimensões é 1 pois são adjacentes. A distância entre o plano da Terra e do Céu é 10: 1 para a faixa entre a Terra e o Verde, +1 para o Verde, +1 para a faixa entre o Verde e o Plano Astral, +1 para o Plano Astral, +1 para a faixa entre o Plano Astral e o Sonhar; +1 para o Sonhar; +1 para a faixa entre o Sonhar e o Ciberespaço, +1 para o Ciberespaço, +1 para o Plano dos Recém-Falecidos; +1 para o Céu, total 10. Note que o personagem não necessita atravessar dimensão por dimensão para chegar no local desejado. A Banição ou Evocação de um personagem involuntário afeta a OV/RV de acordo com a distância dimensional: Subdimensões Muitas dimensões são adjacentes a pequenas dimensões; O Areópago, a dimensão de Ares, é uma subdimensão do Olimpo. Subdimensões tem Distância dimensional 1 da dimensão parente. A Distância dimensional duma sudimensão para outra de mesma dimensão parente é 2: 1 para a dimensão parente, e +1 para a outra subdimensão. Dimensão Tesserata Uma dimensão Tesserata é um subespaço para onde o personagem pode evocar ou banir objetos e até seres. O poder limitado a dimensão tesserata tem seu Base Cost reduzido a 125. É considerada uma subdimensão da Terra com distância dimensional 1. O custo é reduzido por 5 Hero Points por cada AP de distancia dimensional extra passado do primeiro. Se a dimensão é privada (somente o usuário pode acessar), o Base Cost final é dobrado e a OV/RV para outros personagens usando Dimension Travel além do usuário tentando acessar a dimensão tesserata é dobrado. Os perigos (e vantagens) de viajar entre dimensões Ao penetrar em outro plano de existência muitos pontos devem ser tomados em consideração. * O Mana Factor: Está usando meios místicos para viajar para outra dimensão? Se o Mana Factor é baixo, haverá mais dificuldade para sair do que entrar. Por outro lado, se o Mana Factor é alto, quaisquer Poderes Místicos devem ser aumentados enquanto o personagem permanecer naquele plano de existência. * Leis da física diferentes: Qualquer coisa que siga princípios científicos não deve funcionar em Fairyland: mesmo fósforos ou lanternas; Quando Vigilante esteve preso numa dimensão de duendes ele ganhou o poder Shape Change em 9 APs (bônus: qualquer forma imaginada); * Impossibilidade de vida: algumas dimensões não permitem que a vida como a conhecemos possa sobreviver; o personagem e quem ou o que ele leva consigo devem ser convertidos na matéria que permeia aquela dimensão para sobreviver. Em Qward, o viajante precisa converter a matéria positiva de seu corpo em antimatéria para não explodir. Conduítes Fonte: DC Heroes RPG Newsletter, 3º trimestre, 1992 O poder Dimension Travel não é o único método de alcançar outros planos de existência. Algumas vezes, falhas no tecido do espaço-tempo se formam, criando conduítes naturais que permitem instantânea passagem entre duas dimensões específicas. Um destes conduítes fica nos arredores de Coast City e leva ao Universo de Antimatéria (já fazendo a conversão de matéria e antimatéria). Alguns ocultistas creem que acima do Monte Olimpo na Grécia houve uma vez um portal que levava à dimensão do Olimpo onde habitam os deuses. Um conduíte entre a Terra e Fairyland abre-se a cada 1000 anos durante 24 horas; o último abriu-se em 1948 perto de Gotham City. Aqueles explorando o Ciberespaço descobriram muitos conduítes para os Planos do Além e Terras Mágicas. Constantine uma vez logrou Nergal a segui-lo no Ciberespaço até um conduíte que levava ao Céu, onde o demônio foi destruído. Outras dimensões não listadas * As Terras Paralelas Pré-Crise tinham distância dimensional variável entre elas, de acordo com a época do ano, um valor entre 2 até 12 APs. * A dimensão de Geranth (onde vive Stalker) é encarada como se fosse uma das Magic Lands. * Os Reinos de Jejune (de onde vêm Vext) e a Terra dos Não-Vivos (de onde vêm Nekron) são encaradas como planos adjacentes ao Plano dos Recém Falecidos. * A Speed Force e a Survival Zone são parte dos Domains of Reason. " do Pré-Crise poderia ser considerada uma dimensão diferente.]] Bonus e Limitações O poder Dimension Travel pode ser comprado com o bonus: Salto de localidade (Base Cost +100). Isto permite que um personagem viaje numa fase para outra dimensão e retorne a sua própria dimensão na fase seguinte, mas num local diferente. Neste ambito, não há limite de distância dentro daquela dimensão de destino. O poder Dimension Travel pode ser comprado com as limitações: *Não pode banir (-1 FC); *Não pode evocar (-1 FC); *Não pode viajar (-1 FC); *Só permite um tipo de operação (banição, evocação ou viagem) entre duas dimensões específicas (ex: Terra e Inferno, Olimpo e Asgard)(Base Cost reduzido para 150, sem alterar o factor cost); *Usa uma dimensão específica como escala (ex: Sombra da Noite deve passar pela dimensão da Terra das Sombras da Noite antes de viajar para outras dimensões, e só pode evocar e banir para lá) (-1 FC); *Só matéria viva afetada (-1 FC); *Só matéria inorgânica afetada (O que já elimina a capacidade de Viagem a menos que o usuário seja um ser artificial, como um Android) (-2 FC) *Temporário (Especial): Uma aplicação do poder é temporária. Isso significa que um alvo só pode ser viajar/ser evocado/banido por um tempo (em APs) igual aos RAPs conseguidos, ao fim do qual o alvo irá retornar a sua dimensão de origem. Esta limitação reduz o Base Cost em -100 por CADA operação que é temporária (Viagem, Banição ou Evocação). *Só permite operações que ajam sobre um individuo ou item específico (como evocar ou banir um demônio específico, uma arma específica do personagem que ele guarda em outra dimensão, etc.) (-4 FC) The Flash tem este poder; Sr. Destino usa feitiço com Sorcery para imitar este poder; Os Tubos de Explosão de Nova Gênese também tem este poder. Category:Poderes místicos Category:Poderes de transportação